Bird feeders have presented problems in filling and in keeping squirrels and other animals away from the feed. Also, when the bird eats some seeds, the balance of the seeds are often out of reach. An attempt has been made to correct this by the construction shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,641. However, the feeder shown therein is expensive to manufacture and assemble. The various parts must be slowly hand assembled, making for an expensive item.